


Through the years

by Cyaoxo



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaoxo/pseuds/Cyaoxo





	Through the years

Ksenia Afanasyeva and Ksenia Semenova shared a lot of things during their lives. The obvious one was their name, of course, but there were also secrets, adventures, tears. One of the things they shared the most was kisses.

For many years, Ksenia was never sure of the other girl’s intentions or feelings. Semy, as most people called her in order to distinguish them, was the most loving person she knew. For her, kissing someone was the equivalent of a handshake; she did it all the time and with everybody without it implying anything more than friendship 

That outlook on life both angered and pleased Ksenia at the same time. In one hand, she looked forward to the greeting kisses she would get everyday. However, she hated the fact she was not the only recipient of Semy’s affection.

She remembered clearly each and every kiss of their lives. Right at moment, while she saw her best friend getting engaged, all of them seemed to pass through her mind with striking clarity.

* * *

2003

Ksenia hugged her mother tightly with one hand while the other was busy holding the pink duffel bag that carried her clothes. It wasn’t a definitive goodbye, but it felt like one. There, alone, standing in the middle of the snow-covered door of the building that was going to become her future, the little blonde girl tried to hold back tears as she saw the old blue car of her family drive away.

Her hair became white as snowflakes fell upon it,her nose was numb, and the tips of her toes were cramping, but Ksenia didn’t move. To this day, she is sure she would have died of hypothermia that day if Semy hadn’t chosen to run right in front of her laughing outrageously. That laugh, like no other she had ever heard, moved something inside of her, made her wake up from her fear-induced state. 

Ksenia walked a few tentative steps inside the building before the other girl noticed her presence.

“Hey! Are you new?” she asked, advancing towards her with a friendly smile. 

“Yes,” was the mumbled response Ksenia gave, in obvious contrast to the energy exuded by the other girl, both on her words and attitude. 

“Welcome! My name is Ksenia.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“My name is Ksenia, too.”

“Cool! Are you cold? Your nose is all red and puffy.”

“A little.”

“There,” said Semy as she gave Ksenia’s nose a little peck. “Better?”

* * *

2006

“Do you want some or not?” asked Semy, dangling the vodka bottle in front of Ksenia’s face. 

“I really don’t think we should be doing this. We could get in trouble.”

“Come on! Why do you always have to be so proper? It’s just a drink!” exclaimed the shorter girl while serving the vodka in two shot glasses. She took a shot in each hand, raised one to her lips, and offered the other to Ksenia with a defiant look. 

Ksenia sighed but took the shot. Deep down she was glad for Semy’s adventurous personality. It was an interesting contrast to her own more reserved nature, and she couldn’t deny that the prospect of doing something forbidden excited her. 

Some of their older teammates were constantly talking about their wild parties and drunken nights. They suspected it was more exaggeration than anything, but that didn’t stop them from getting curious. They had talked several times about having a party just like the ones they imagined their teammates had, but Ksenia never thought Semy would actually dare to have one. Now that she had gone through the trouble of buying — or stealing, who knows — a bottle of vodka, Ksenia had no choice but to drink it with her. 

The first shot burned her from the tip of the tongue to the bottom of the stomach in such an unpleasant way it left her wondering why someone would voluntarily drink something like that. She got her answer five minutes later when a second shot made its way down her throat. It still burned, but it also gave her a pleasantly warm feeling. 

After four more shots, both of them understood why the others made so much fuss over their friday nights. They couldn’t deny drinking was fun. They danced for hours, and when the vodka started to get to their heads, they collapsed on the bed giggling together. 

“Is it me, or the room is spinning?”

“It’s not you, Semy. The room is definitely spinning.”

“Good. So, how does it feel to be drunk for the first time?”

“Umm… nauseous… but fun.”

“Really fun… and the best part is now the others won’t be able to make fun of us for not drinking.” 

“Yeah… but they can still make fun of us for not having our first kiss. God knows they are always bragging about that.”

Ksenia had barely finished talking when she felt the weight of Semy’s body shift in the bed and a set of lips grazing hers. The tip of a tongue moved slowly over her mouth while her brain tried to process what was happening. She was just starting to realize how good it felt, when as sudden as the contact had started, it ended. 

“Now they can’t make fun of us for that either.”

* * *

2008

Beijing was like a whole different world. From the language to the people, it all intimidated Semy. The unfamiliar environment exacerbated her nervousness. The All-Around final was the next day, and she felt like running back to Russia before it started. She wasn’t one of the favorites, not by a long shot. But she still felt the weight of the expectations.

There was just one thing that made her feel better: Ksenia’s arms. Every night ,she would sneak into the other girl’s bed. In that little space, surrounded by her best friend’s warm embrace, she felt at home. 

It wasn’t the first time they shared a bed that week. But it was the first time one of them spoke. 

“You are going to be amazing,” affirmed Ksenia. 

Semy nodded, not really believing her friend, but knowing it was better to not dwell too much on the next day’s events. Instead, she chose to focus on the tickling sensation caused by the brush of Ksenia’s breath against her ear. 

Semy turned in Ksenia’s embrace, bringing their faces so close it was impossible to breathe without getting lost in the other’s essence. “Thank you,” she said, following the words with a kiss. 

* * *

2012

It was obvious Denis made her happy. The way her smile widened every time she heard his name or how her eyes would glaze over when she saw him made it impossible for Ksenia to deny the fact her best friend was very much in love. 

It was hypocritical of her to get jealous. After all, she was a married women. Logic said her love should be reserved only for the man she chose to share her life with. Reality, on the other hand, had taught her that there was a part of her heart reserved only for Semy. 

She had admitted to herself shortly after the 2008 Olympics that the love she had for her teammate went beyond the limits of friendship. There used to be a time in which she dreamed of a life with her. After a while, she accepted it was impossible for them to have a relationship beyond their stolen kisses, no matter how much they loved each other. 

Ksenia saw Semy at the other side of the room, giving one last peck to Denis lips before running towards her with the same smile she had sported almost ten years before. 

Maybe it was a good thing they had never trespassed the friends with benefits line. They loved each other in all the ways possible, but the fact they knew they couldn’t be together made their feelings even stronger. 

“Can you believe I’m engaged?!”

“Of course! Everybody knows Denis has been dying to ask you for months. Now we will both be respectable women.”

“I’m so happy!”

“I’m happy for you. But I hope you don’t forget about little old me when you become a wife.”

“Me? forget about you? Never. There is a place in my heart that is only for you.”

They smiled at each other. Semy’s hand, the one with the engagement ring, cupped Ksenia’s face. Their eyes met in a silent conversation. What they had, whatever it was, was not going to end. Their lips met with the ease only achieved after years of encounters. Around them nobody paid attention. After all, it was just another kiss between two friends; just like the hundreds they had shared before.


End file.
